Various types of modular racking systems are known. By way of example, these modular racking systems generally may include modular wall band systems with support rails mounted onto a wall or other structure and having replaceable shelves positioned on support brackets. Further, various types of freestanding modular racking systems also are known. These freestanding systems generally use some sort of corner locking mechanisms to maintain each shelf in place. These corner locking mechanisms, however, tend to be somewhat complicated such that the shelves may not be easily reconfigured.
There is thus a desire for an improved modular racking system that may be freestanding but without the complicated locking mechanisms usually found in such systems. Rather, such an improved modular racking system would provide the ease of use generally found in typical wall band systems but with adequate support and overall rigidity.